


Gifts R Us

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt: Wrapping Paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Drabble Day - due 17 Dec - wrapping paper (optionally wrapping) prompt





	Gifts R Us

[](https://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0Secret%20Santa%202019/wrapping%20paper_zpspbvxopki.jpg.html)


End file.
